


Splatoon 3: Mako Mayhem

by mystars24601



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Electro Swing is a theme???, F/M, For a Friend, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ocs that don’t belong to me: the musical, Wow a fic that isn’t gay, hhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystars24601/pseuds/mystars24601
Summary: Ace, or Agent 10, wakes up in a dark office to meet the face of two individuals. She’s thrown into a war of sorts, trying to figure out how to escape the dullness of a certain Makoling leader. Can she survive, and escape his lustful clutches?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Made for insta user @woomity





	Splatoon 3: Mako Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA SECOND FIC
> 
> Ik I haven’t updated on Fall, but school has been wack and I honestly don’t have time for fic anymore,,,,
> 
> But I needed to write some so here’s this. 
> 
> I’m sorry Jesus.

Cold. That was the only think I felt when I woke up. Cold. That, and fog. 

The drugs tried to keep me under, but they were weak. It felt like I was crawling out of some deep pit, and at the end was a light, and music. 

“Oh! Oh she’s waking up!”

“Shhh! You’re gonna scare her!”

Once my eyes adjusted to the light, I’m met with two figures in domino masks. One seems male, the other female. They both look at me expectingly. 

“Wh... What the...?” Is all I can mumble out before my throat aches. 

The female smiled. “You finally woke up. It’s so good to finally see you up and at it.”

“I’ll say,” Replied the male, a grin on his face. “It took you a long time to wake up.”

I look down at my hands. They’re the same as I remember, soft brown with blue tips. Scars danced across the flesh of my arms. I sigh and lean back. “Well...” I croak. “Who the hell are you?”

The lady spoke first. “I’m the Queen of Diamonds, and he’s-“

“The King Of Clubs.” He finished

I stare at them in confusion. Card names...? 

“How tacky.” I mutter, trying to pull the IV from my arm. 

Once that was taken care of, I pull the blankets off my legs. A shiver runs up my spine. “Yeesh, was it always so cold in here?” I wonder. 

Club takes a look at me. “You Alright? You seem like you’re about to pass out again.”

“I’m fine... do you guys have any clothes...?”

Diamond nods. “Mhm. We have some saved.”

She goes to get the clothes while I stand up for the first time in what feels like years. My legs tremble, and I have to hold onto the bed to keep myself stable. Soon enough, I can walk over to sit down in front of the strange duo. 

Diamond hands me my clothes. They seem to be made from a stretchy, black material. I rub the fabric with my fingers and sigh.

“Well, can I have some privacy?”

Club nodded. “Yup! Just call us when you need us.”

He took Diamond’s arm, and left me alone. 

I shed my old clothes, and step into the new suit. It feels cool and calming against my skin. After zipping it up, I notice that it took the same color as my tentacles and fingers. 

“Oh wow...”

After popping in the provided little earring things, I knock on the door. “Okay, I’m ready.”

After they come back in and settle down, we get to business. 

“What’s your name?”

I stop and think. “I.... don’t know...”

Diamond leaned back to think. “Hm... well... why not Ace?”

I wrinkle my nose. “Ace...? Like a playing card?”

Club laughed softly. “It fits the theme. Why not?” 

I sigh. “I guess that works...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s so dark here. So cold. So... powerful. I guess that’s just how it is. Ruling never was going to be easy...

“Spade. An escaped Mako has woken up from her coma.”

I look down at the woman. “An escapee? Who lived? How odd...”

She nods. “Yes, sir. We’re guessing she’s with the rebel and his partner. But we can take them down easily.”

“I sure hope so. For your sake.”

Her smile tightens. “Yes, sir.”

I look back up at the banner. “Yes, I can crush that little Ace like a fly...”

**Author's Note:**

> GOOD LORD THAT WAS INTERESTING. 
> 
> I’ll try to post every Friday, if I don’t, I’m busy. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> \- Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
